kenganversefandomcom-20200214-history
Hanafusa Hajime
- Anime= - Manga= }} |jname = はじめ |rname = Hanafusa Hajime |epithet = The Dissector |status = Alive |age = Secret <3Hanafusa Hajime's profile |height = 174cmChapter 101 |weight = 62kg |birthday = December 1st |gender = Male |affiliations = Government of Japan Teito University |relatives = |wins = 0 |losses = 1''After defeat to Bando Yohei during the Kengan Annihilation Tournament(Ch104)'' |manga debut = Chapter 39 |anime debut = Episode 12 |seiyuu = Ishida Akira (Japanese) Erik Scott Kimerer (English)}} Hanafusa Hajime (英 はじめ, Hanafusa Hajime; "Hajime Hanafusa"), also known as "The Dissector" (解剖魔, Kaibōma), is a special agent of the government of Japan. During the Kengan Annihilation Tournament, Hanafusa posed as the affiliated fighter for Teito University in order to complete a mission given to him by the Japanese government. Appearance Hanafusa is an ostensibly lean individual, belying his surprisingly defined musculature, with a bob of blonde hair that falls freely from his head, a distinct lack of facial hair, sharp facial features and uniquely creepy-looking eyes. He is usually seen smartly dressed, wearing a white doctor's coat over a dark blue shirt, black trousers and smart brown shoes. Hanafusa even wears this same outfit while fighting in the Kengan matches. Personality Hanafusa has a disconcerting air about him. He notes that the incredibly deep despair that he feels when going through tragedies, such as patients dying in his care, is quite addictive. He has a constant urge to dissect anyone any fighter he finds interesting.4-koma: Hanafusa & Yoshizawa A man born with madness, Hanafusa keeps his in check with his . History Little is known about Hanafusa's past, except that he works as a special agent of the Japanese government, who specializes in secretly eliminating enemies of the state. On one of his assignments, he uncovered an organ trafficking ring run by a hospital director, who had kidnapped convicts seeking treatment at his hospital to sell organs.Chapter 0-5 He also single-handedly wiped out the doomsday cult called "The Army of God", immediately before they were able to carry out a chemical terrorist attack on Japan and declare a holy war. Plot Hanafusa was tasked by the Japanese government with the extralegal execution of Bando Yohei, using the Kengan Annihilation Tournament as a front. He was assigned to represent Teito University, whose president was willing to cooperate in his old friend's execution, and ensured during the selection that Hanafusa would fight Bando in the first round. Prior to his fight, Hanafusa occupied the medical bay of Kengan Dome, where he and Yoshizawa Kokomi treated fighters who had sustained severe injuries in their matches. He even managed to resuscitate Mokichi Robinson, after his neck had been snapped by Kure Raian. Hanafusa was also among the first to recognize Ohma's symptoms from using the Advance, and gave him a grim prognosis. When it was time for his fight, Hanafusa went out to face Bando Yohei. Initially overwhelming him with his martial arts, Hanafusa was forced to try another option when Bando broke his fingers using his unique physiology. Unleashing his bone blades, Hanafusa excitedly took the fight to Bando, landing some serious slashes in the process, but was eventually killed when Bando snapped his neck like a twig. Carried away from the arena, Dazai helped to resuscitate him, where Hanafusa confirmed that he had successfully infected Bando with a lethal virus that would soon kill him. For the rest of the tournament, Hanafusa worked as the unofficial medical professional, treating the injuries of the fighters who were injured in the tournament. During Hayami Katsumasa's attempted coup, he and the patients inside the medical room fought off the Guardians that were attacking them. Afterwards, he watched the final day of the tournament, while wheeling around Mokichi Robinson in his wheelchair, with the vast majority of tournament fighters. Power & Abilities Hanafusa is an incredibly talented medical doctor and biologist, capable of resuscitating and treating fighters who have sustained otherwise lethal injuries. However, he is just as capable of utilising his extensive knowledge of the human body to destroy it. Hanafusa's bone blade construction.png|How he constructed his bone blades Hanafusa Hajime brandishing his bone blades.png|His bone blades released He is also an avid medical experimenter, conducting experiments not only on his unwitting patients, but on himself. Hanafusa has no qualms about surgically altering his own body to be more suitable for battle.4-koma: Preparations Most notably, Hanafusa surgically altered his own hypothalamus to restrict its ability to transmit neural signals, resulting in a complete loss of his ability to feel pain;Chapter 103 he has shown that he completely ignores damage as severe as impalement from two swords and having two of his fingers horrifically broken without so much as a second thought. This pain-negating procedure enabled him to make further alterations: He devised a trick weapon consisting of two spring-loaded blades embedded inside his arms, which come out of the palms of his hands; the blades are carved out of Hanafusa's own femurs. Hanafusa has also injected compressed gas into his heels, which explodes when he kicks them on the ground, drastically augmenting the momentum of his kicks.Chapter 104 Perhaps the most terrifying of Hanafusa's abilities lies in his possession of antibodies to a number of lethal viruses. This allows him to host said viruses within his bloodstream at no harm to himself, essentially turning himself into a living bioweapon. He is capable of (and has the proclivity to) using airborne viruses that can apparently immediately kill anyone in the vicinity, although the government prevents him from doing so due to the risk of civilian casualties. When tasked with eliminating Bando Yohei, Hanafusa made himself into a vector for a blood-borne virus that attacks the nerves and causes death within 12 hours when contracted through a mucous membrane or open wound;Chapter 105 although deadly, this virus can be treated via extensive medical treatment. His ability to host viruses in his bloodstream, in conjunction with his bone swords, proves to make him an even more deadly opponent, as the swords always rupture through his skin when he unsheaths them, guaranteeing they will be coated in his blood. Hanafusa also added a number of contingencies to his body that maintain his vital functions automatically in the case that he should die (such as nanomachines that force his heart to beat etc.), so that he can resuscitate and regenerate himself from what would otherwise be fatal injuries. This allowed him to survive having his neck snapped by Bando. Technique(s) Hanafusa Hajime in his Chin Na stance.png|In a Chin Na stance Lingshu Chin Na - Terminal Stab.png|Lingshu Chin Na: Terminal Stab Lingshu Chin Na ( , Reisu Kinna Jutsu; "Língshū Qínná-shù"): Hanafusa practices the Chinese martial art of Lingshu Chin Na, said to be the oldest variant of Chin Na.Chapter 102 This martial art, allegedly derived from the Huangdi Neijing (the foundational text of Chinese medicine), uses the fingers to strike the body's acupuncture points in place of needles. Striking these acupuncture points allows Hanafusa to deal critical damage to the body, while requiring relatively lesser force. *'Terminal Stab' (絶刺, Zettoge): A critical attack that target's the opponent's "yǎmén" (the acupuncture point on the rear of the cervical vertebrae). If successfully performed, it should sever and destroy the target's nerves within. Notes & Trivia *He is the only character who has never been drawn sweating during a fight.4-koma: Expressions *Hanafusa is very popular in hospitals for his talents as a doctor.4-koma: Good Doctor *He has a disturbingly large image collection of patients that died in his care.Chapter 39 *Hanafusa respects Dr. Kiriko and Black Jack highly. *He is able to operate any vehicle. *Hanafusa is out of touch with his parents, because he cut them off himself. *He was apparently once known as, "Hajime the Bug-Catcher".Chapter 118 References Navigation Category:Ashura Characters Category:Male Category:Affiliated Fighter